


Spirits Within

by BrolognaSandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Minor Character Death, it happened before the story begins, you dont see it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrolognaSandwich/pseuds/BrolognaSandwich
Summary: What if when they died, the past paladins of voltron had their spirits absorbed into the lions? What is the story from their perspective?





	Spirits Within

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get better at writing so I'm publishing things I've had around in my files just wasting away. If you have criticisms then please comment! I would love to hear what you think. This takes place before season 4, primarily just seasons 1-3 with an emphasis on the 3rd.

Blaytz wakes up in the Blue Lion. Odd, considering he thought he was dead and was running to the Blue Lion when said death happened. He feels no pain or anything physical, which again, odd. He can’t tell where the Lion is placed in the universe but when he sits up and looks over he jumps in surprise.

The Spirit of the Lion looks back at him. A- seemingly- regular blue lion is sitting just to his left. He can vaguely recall the Lions being sent to the far corners of the universe.

“Blue? Girl, what happened?”  
__________________________________________________________________________

 

The same things occur with Gyrgan in Yellow, Trigel in Green, and Alfor in Red. At least, that’s what they all hope. Though, they have no clue what may have happened to Zarkon, as their worlds are restricted to the lions now.

Of course, things change. It took a lot longer that anyone thought it would, almost ten thousand years, in fact. No one thought it would start with Blue, but Blaytz always liked to shake things up anyway.

They had been feeling a presence in the cave, one searching for something. Blue had a bad feeling about it. Galra blood, or something. Blaytz had almost forgotten that, he supposes most of the universe would be taken into Zarkon’s control and probably hate all Galra at this point. He remembers flashes of his last battle, the brutality, the cruelty. If Zarkon really is still out there, Blaytz hopes he’ll never have to face that force again.

One day, Blaytz was doing what every Spirit trapped in a giant robotic lion would do, he sits around, thinks, and messes with Blue a little. He is in the middle of thinking about how he died in his paladin’s suit but ended up as a Spirit in his regular clothes when Blue perks up.

Blaytz sits up straighter too. “What is it, girl?” He follows her gaze and then he feels the presence. Well, multiple presences, but one is particular seemed to stand out. He snaps his head back to Blue. “Is this?” Not knowing how to form the question, he stops.

Blue gets the message though. She nods.

Again, Blaytz turns his gaze to where Blue points her’s. He hear’s Blue let out a gasp and then the presence is falling quickly to their cave.

Finally, the presence comes into view. Blue and Blaytz stare at the presence, the one to pilot the lion next. Blaytz can feel Blue’s excitement and even feels excited himself.

The kid is funny, he knocked on the shield and Blue brought it down. They both let out laughs at the reactions taking place before them. Of course, then the kid comes in with the other four. Feeling Blue communicating with this new paladin was sad in a way but overall Blaytz was grateful to get out of this stupid cave.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Blaytz and Blue laugh and laugh as the kid, Lance, gets called ‘the worst pilot ever.’

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Gyrgan was going to have a heart attack. He finally gets to see what’s all that ruckus outside when all he sees are more Galra ships. He looks at Yellow and she seems to be ready and excited for action again.

Don’t get him wrong, Gyrgan is very thankful to see something other than Yellow and dirt for once, he just wishes it was on happier, much more peaceful terms. He’s got to hand it to this kid though, for not really looking like he knows what he’s doing, he’s doing a pretty okay job at protecting-

BLUE!

That was Blue Lion!

Is Blaytz in there? Watching over his paladin at Blue’s side as well?

Yellow perks up even more than before and tries her best to communicate to the new paladin how to protect others using the lion.

And when it’s all done, they…

The Castle of Lions?

It still stands?!

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Trigel wishes all lives could be this peaceful, this green. The nature she and Green were trapped in, waiting for a worthy soul, was such a peaceful place she almost could never imagine leaving.

Though even with Green for company, she has to admit, it does get rather boring at times. Ten thousand years is a long time to be trapped in a robotic lion, waiting and waiting and waiting. It came so suddenly, she and Green must have felt it at the same time. They sensed them. The worthy soul. The one to pilot Green Lion once again.

Trigel laughs with joy as Green roars. The new paladin is rather small but they will do. Oh they will do just fine. Trigel already feels a sense to protection over this new paladin and likes them.

The paladin flies them away from the planet Trigel has known for ten thousand years but never got to explore. When she sees their destination, she nearly wants to cry.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Alfor was beyond mad at this point. Trapped in a lion, trapped in one of Zarkon’s ships. He wish he could forgive his friend, he really only felt sadness for what occurred. It is just the fact that he’s in such a helpless situation that makes him mad.

What he needed was someone to pilot the lion. How was the new paladin suppose to reach the Red Lion now? He wished he could know if Allura was alright. Did she make it out alive? How was the castle? How was anything or anyone?

He gets like this often and Red often ends up comforting him. Not so much with words or noises but through nudging him with her head. He runs a hand over her head and will sigh.

This is hopeless.

A worthy one will show up someday.

“It’s been, what, ten thousand years? Let’s face it. This may be our fate, Red.”

Fate has a funny way of changing.

And of course, she was right. Though both were being stubborn at the soul who arrived. This boy, seems to think he’s destined to pilot Red Lion or something. Alfor regrets that the next paladin isn’t Allura and is hesitant. Allura could be long dead by now.

Hesitantly, Alfor nods his agreement to Red, not that she needed his approval, she just has a flare for the dramatic.

She lunges forward as the new red paladin was launched into space.

“Good, kitty.”

Ha, maybe this kid will be alright, he’s got some pretty good piloting skills. He only hopes this kid is a good one.

Alfor spaces out until he sees something familiar come into view.

The Castle of Lions.

Allura.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Zarkon tried and tried and tried again. His soul was trapped but he still felt a connection to his body. He had to get back! Honerva- what happened!?

Black would let him have his fits. After awhile he would calm down and sit next to Black. Trying to ask questions she couldn’t answer. It’s not like this has happened before, no one really knows what happened or what will happen.

Ten thousand years pass and Zarkon still goes into fits but less often. Black can feel that he’s not giving up any time soon but the hope has been diminishing quite drastically.

That’s when they hear them. Four roars, unique from any other thing in the universe. A metallic roar only let out by four lions. Five, counting the one they are in.

A smallish, almost Altean-like creature steps aboard. That is obviously Galra technology in the form of his arm. The rest of him seems to be not Galra as all though. He is a good leader, a good pilot.

However Zarkon has been feeling these… tugs. Like his body is calling out to his soul, begging him to come back- or, at least, be found.

Zarkon couldn’t resist these tugs, he yearned to be back in his own body, to stop the chaos that surrounds whatever is in Zarkon’s body now. He has to go back.

In the end, it causes him to lose Shiro. That is what finally snaps Zarkon out of his funk.

He and Black look at each other in this moment. The part Galra one is who they silently agree on. Apparently, the lions, once in close range, can communicate. Zarkon just wishes he could know if the others are in the same predicament or if he’s all alone.

Arrangements are made among the lions. But still, how do they tell the paladins.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Sad looks cross over Zarkon and Black’s faces as Allura, Alfor’s daughter tries to pilot the Black Lion. Zarkon almost wishes it could have been her. She is a good leader, but in a diplomatic sense, not when it comes to battle tactics.

Zarkon and Black let out small laughs as the green paladin, Pidge, tries their best to reach anything from the chair. They are a rather small creature.

The yellow paladin, Hunk, gives a shot and almost immediately walks out. Black let a smile show on her face, or what Zarkon assumed was a smile, she was a lion afterall.

It was Lance’s turn next. Zarkon had heard he was the one to start this whole thing, they all found Blue and Blue lead them here. Black tells him how it is going to break Blue’s heart to have to let Lance go, but she has to for this to work.

Finally, Keith steps aboard and Black Lion immediately comes to life.

“Please, no.”

Zarkon and Black both know how much Shiro’s loss meant to this team, and how badly it seemed to hurt Keith in particular.

But this is the way things have to be.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Fate has a funny way of changing.

Alfor hears from Red that Keith will be moving to the Black Lion, which Alfor questions. The kid doesn’t seem to have the leadership qualities Shiro possessed. He personally thinks this will blow up in their faces. Red thinks it’s going to be fun.

She also tells him they will be adopting the blue paladin, Lance, as the new red paladin. Alfor has seen them butt heads from time to time but he supposes that if anyone were to be Keith’s right hand man it would have to be someone like Lance. Someone who will question but support him.

Alfor is almost for it but loses it when Allura approaches the lion. Tears fall from his face and he clutches his heart. Even Red looks pained at the kind of rejection they will be sending to her. Alfor apologizes many times. Tries to tell her he is proud, and that she will come to do great things in Blue Lion.

Tears also leave Allura’s face. Alfor regrets that he can’t help her out, but he sees Coran comfort her and he’s just glad they could both make it out alive.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Blaytz keeps looking from Lance down below on the ground to Blue. She is holding her head high, avoiding looking at what will soon be the former blue paladin. Blaytz can’t tell if she’s about to cry, he can’t tell, he’s not even sure if lions can cry.

Then again, this is a Spirit of a Lion and not a regular ghosty lion.

Blaytz also wants to cry, in all honesty. Lance starts throwing out pick up lines and talking about not letting him in. Lance was way too likable to make this easy for them. Eventually,

Blaytz has to look away and Blue closes her eyes.

“Why don’t we just let him in this one last time?” Blaytz requests.

No. He belongs to Red now.

Deep down, he knows it’s for the best, but right now he just wants to watch the kid do his thing one last time. They were a lot alike and Blaytz wished they could have actually met, and under better circumstances.

Allura comes in to check on Lance. Blue takes in a deep inhale. Blue just wishes she would have known that was going to be the last time with Lance, she will never see him again.

Finally, they hear Red roar and Lance goes to pilot his new lion.

Leaving just Allura in the room. Blue let out a breath and lowered her head and barrier at the same time. Blaytz wipes a stray tear from his and Blue’s faces.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Blaytz could feel the frustration from Allura and Blue both. Allura was way too new at this and Blue was still mourning over the loss of Lance.

Some guy was really dealing a number on them when Allura chose to hide. She was frustrated and whispered to herself, “What would Lance do?”

“Probably flirt again, wouldn’t he?” He nudges Blue next to him and she rolls her eyes but let a fond smile show.

“Hey, girl, you know you’re really activating my particle barrier right now.”

Blaytz laughs at that and Blue shakes her head, smile still showing. Then Allura starts venting. Blaytz has come to see a pattern in Blue, and man is she really weak for insecurities.

Blue finally, truly lets Allura in and they are able to escape their situation with lessons learned.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Alfor decides it was a great idea to make Lance the red paladin while Keith is in Black. Keith just so happens to be- oh how should he put this? Not a team player? Definitely not use to the idea of leading a team, that’s for certain.

However, Keith is learning his lessons and Lance is doing a good job as his right hand… for the most part. The first time Lance was piloting Red was… uh, quite the adventure. He has gotten better, though.

Alfor can also see the progress Allura is making in Blue and still yearns to reach out to her. The closest thing he gets is mentally thanking Lance for supporting her as well. Supporting the whole team he guesses. Lance has a good head on his shoulders and Alfor hopes Blue is as happy with Allura as he is with Lance.

He’s also sure Blue wants to trade with Red just as badly as Alfor wishes they could trade. Things will fall into place. They always do.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Zarkon could not be more frustrated over this choice.

“Take on Keith,” he said. “It will be fine,” he said.

Zarkon is soon finding out he regrets a lot of his decisions lately. Black actually finds this amusing. Always smiling and refusing to answer any of his pleas.

It was funny to her, watching Zarkon yelling battle tactics at a kid who could not even see him.

“‘This is how I lead.’ Are you serious, right now!” Zarkon had yelled once.

He’s learning, Zarkon. Hush now.

Zarkon would shut his mouth after Black said something, but that did not stop him from quietly fuming next to her as Keith did reckless and impulsive things.

What Zarkon’s biggest fear at the moment was Lotor. Lotor was proving himself a valuable member to the other Zarkon’s army. Zarkon’s so called son.

It made Zarkon think about Honerva again, all he had risked to save her, to see her again and again. In the end, that wasn’t what he ended up getting, was it. Instead he is farther from her than ever, with nothing to close the distance.

Zarkon cries a lot these days, that’s fine though, because Black will guide him.

Just as it guides their new leader.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

One thing Zarkon and Black can agree on is something is off about Shiro. It’s almost like that is not their Shiro. A shell of the old one, maybe. This leads to the conclusion that Keith will continue to fly is black, and this… well, Shiro will stay behind and they guess coach?

All his “coaching” seems to just confuse Keith. Zarkon has to admit, Black was right. Keith is learning. Right now, Keith needs training wheels, not someone to ride for him.

They have been exchanging a lot of looks lately. Trying to do the best for Keith but without having an actual voice to say things can prove difficult but they manage. Keith pulls off a move and they end up foiling whatever Lotor ended up planning.

Dare Zarkon say he is proud. Yet, he finds himself being proud of both Keith and Lotor. Keith is learning and that should be acknowledged of course. Zarkon can’t help but notice, however, how intelligent Lotor’s plans seem to be. He’s proud his son has grown to be such a smart person, just sad that it had to be shown this way.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

At the end of the day, they are the ghosts of the Voltron Force. Memories of those long past. They have proved themselves courageous, kind, smart, supportive, and true leaders. They are not sure how they got here or how long they will continue to be here. They may end up facing eternity like this, maybe the other paladins will join them someday, and they’ll get to have long overdue conversations.

Right now though, these paladins have a long way to go before they join the ghosts of this war.

So good luck, paladins.

From the Spirits within.


End file.
